Deus Ex Machina
by MichelleCassidy
Summary: Juliette Aisling ma wspólną przeszłość z Deanem i Samem – osiem lat temu ocalili ją przed jej własnym sabatem. Teraz powraca, aby wypełnić daną im obietnicę – pomóc im ocalić ludzkość oraz odpowiedzieć na najważniejsze pytanie na świecie. Przy okazji bierze na siebie odpowiedzialność ocalenia anioła, któremu nikt nie chciał przebaczyć. Gadreel/OC
1. Dawni przyjaciele

**Rozdział pierwszy: Dawni przyjaciele**

* * *

Żaden z nich nie zamierzał się odezwać pierwszy.

Dean przeklinał siebie za to, że z jego winy wszystkie te anioły opuściły Castiela. Castiel obwiniał się o to, że nie zdołał dopatrzeć się na czas spisku, jaki miał miejsce w jego szeregach. Sam z kolei po prostu chciał wrócić do bunkra i skupić się na wymyśleniu porządnego planu, jak powstrzymać Metatrona.

\- Dean… – Castiel nie mógł już wytrzymać tej niezręcznej ciszy. Czuł wyrzuty sumienia przez to, że znów wszystkich zawiódł. Chciał dobrze, ale znów nie podołał zadaniu, jakiego się podjął. A skoro nie mógł tego wynagrodzić swoim braciom i siostrom, to chciał przynajmniej pomóc Deanowi i Samowi.

\- Nic nie mów, Cas. – odpowiedział Dean, przerywając aniołowi wpół słowa. – To nie twoja wina. Zrobiłeś, co uważałeś za słuszne. To te anioły nie potrafią niczego zrozumieć.

\- Mimo to chcę was przeprosić. Znów was zawiodłem. – Castiel nie dawał za wygraną. Chciał ich za wszystko przeprosić, tak samo jak chciał uzyskać od nich wybaczenie. Poczucie winy wręcz zżerało go od środka.

Dean docisnął mocno pedał hamulca, zatrzymując samochód z ostrym piskiem opon. Następnie odwrócił się do tyłu, w stronę tylnego siedzenia, na którym znajdował się Castiel. Wyraz jego twarzy nie zapowiadał bynajmniej wesołej, luźnej pogaduszki.

\- Słuchaj no, Cas. – zaczął Dean, marszcząc intensywnie brwi. – Ten plan spalił na panewce. Okej, jakoś to przeżyjemy. Ale damy sobie jakoś radę. Coś jeszcze da się wymyśleć. Na pewno się da. Zawsze się udaje. I tak będzie też i tym razem.

\- Dean… – dobiegł go nagle przyciszony głos Sama. Dean zdecydował się jednak zignorować swojego młodszego brata. – Dean.

\- Nie teraz, Sammy! – krzyknął Dean. Z nieznanego mu powodu przepełniała go jakaś trudna do sprecyzowania nienawiść. Jakaś dziwna żądza zabijania. Dean pragnął znaleźć te wszystkie anioły, które opuściły ich i Castiela, i chciał wyrżnąć je wszystkie, co do jednego, i odesłać je wszystkie tam, gdzie było ich należyte miejsce. Chciał się ich pozbyć z powierzchni tej planety.

\- Dean, to ważne. – powiedział Sam. Lewą ręką obrócił brata do przodu, a następnie pokazał mu coś, co znajdowało się jakieś sto, góra sto pięćdziesiąt metrów przed nimi. – Widzisz to, co ja?

\- Co? – Castiel nie wiedział, na co powinien się patrzeć. Jakieś dwieście metrów dalej znajdowała się mała przydrożna knajpka, a tuż przed nią nieduży parking. Sam wskazywał chyba na coś, co znajdowało się na tym parkingu.

\- A niech mnie kule biją. – mruknął Dean. Jednym pewnym ruchem otworzył drzwi samochodu, a następnie szybko z niego wyszedł. Sam ruszył bez wahania za nim, doganiając go po chwili.

Castiel, nie mając innego wyjścia, ruszył zaraz za nimi. Po jakichś sześćdziesięciu metrach zauważył w końcu, dokąd kierowali się bracia: do ciemnoszarego samochodu znajdującego się przy końcu parkingu, obok którego stała średniego wzrostu młoda kobieta – a może to była dziewczyna? – o długich za połowę pleców jasnych brąz włosach. W słabym świetle wydobywającym się z wnętrza knajpy Castiel dostrzegł, że kobieta ta miała lekko opaloną karnację, przypominającą trochę karnację mieszkańców okolic śródziemnomorskich. Nie zdawała sobie jeszcze sprawy z tego, że trzech mężczyzn zmierza w jej stronę. Była zbyt zajęta sprawdzaniem czegoś na swoim telefonie.

W pierwszej chwili Castiel był pewny, że Sam i Dean natrafili na jakiegoś starego wroga. Aura tej kobiety wyraźnie wskazywała na to, że była czarownicą. Było w niej jednak coś jeszcze, coś, czego na chwilę obecną Castiel nie mógł do końca rozpoznać.

Zdziwił się zatem niesamowicie, gdy w pewnym momencie nieznajoma podniosła wzrok znad ekranu urządzenia, a na jej ustach pojawił się szeroki, rozradowany uśmiech.

\- Dean! Sam! – Dziewczyna w kilku krokach doskoczyła do nich i rzuciła się Samowi z radością na szyję. – Jak się cieszę, że was widzę! – Następnie szatynka odsunęła się od Sama, aby tym razem wyściskać Deana.

\- Nam też również miło cię znowu widzieć, Juliette. – odpowiedział Dean, po raz pierwszy od chwili, gdy opuścili bazę Castiela, uśmiechając się z zadowoleniem. – Nie słyszeliśmy od ciebie żadnych wieści od prawie trzech lat. Gdzie ty się podziewałaś, dziewczyno?

\- Och, podróżowałam tu i tam, szukając odpowiedzi na różne pytania… – W tej samej wzrok Juliette zamarł na osobie Castiela. Usta dziewczyny otworzyły się w niemym wyrazie zaskoczenia, aby po chwili przeistoczyć się w kolejny szeroki uśmiech. – Castiel!

\- Znasz go? – Dean był tym odkryciem wyraźnie zdziwiony, podobnie jak i sam Castiel, który nigdy wcześniej nie widział na oczy tej dziewczyny.

\- Tylko ze swoich wizji. – odpowiedziała Juliette, a Castiel nagle pojął, co takiego wyczuł w niej, a czego w pierwszej chwili nie rozpoznał.

_Jasnowidz. Ta dziewczyna jest jasnowidzem. Czarownica z darem przewidywania przyszłości… to dopiero niespotykany widok._

\- Fantastycznie. – wymamrotał Dean, siląc się na uśmiech. – To powiedz mi, mała… widziałaś coś jeszcze w tych swoich wizjach? Upadek aniołów może?

\- Niestety nie. – Juliette pokręciła ze smutkiem głową. – Wszystko związane z nimi przyszło do mnie tuż przed samym faktem. Ten, który do tego doprowadził, krył się ze swoimi planami aż do ostatniej chwili. A tak przy okazji… – Juliette zmarszczyła nieznacznie brwi, zastanawiając się nad czymś intensywnie. – Nie wiecie może, gdzie znajdę anioła imieniem Gadreel?

Po jej słowach cała trójka zamarła, wpatrując się w nią tak, jakby nagle wyrosły jej na głowie zielone czułki.

\- Skąd znasz to imię? – spytał się Castiel, biorąc dwa kroki wprzód.

\- Z tej samej wizji, w której zobaczyłam upadek aniołów. – Juliette wzruszyła ramionami, jak gdyby nie była to żadna ważna sprawa. – W tej wizji zobaczyłam, że nasze ścieżki w pewnym momencie się skrzyżują. Wczoraj z kolei otrzymałam kolejną wizję, tym razem nieco jaśniejszą i wyraźniejszą. Wynikało z niej, że spotkam tego anioła już niedługo.

\- „Wasze ścieżki się skrzyżują"… nie no, dobre. Naprawdę dobre. – Dean pokręcił głową z wyraźnym rozbawieniem, wprawiając tym Juliette w dezorientację.

\- Do czego zmierzasz, Dean? – spytała się dziewczyna, przekrzywiając głowę nieznacznie na bok. – Czy wiesz coś, czego ja nie wiem?

\- Och, ależ wiem. Wiem, i to bardzo dużo. – Dean uśmiechnął się gorzko, wpatrując się swoimi przymrużonymi, zielonymi oczami w młodą czarodziejkę. – Wiesz, kim jest Gadreel?

\- …Aniołem? – odpowiedziała z wahaniem Juliette, wzruszając ramionami.

\- No tak. To oczywiste. Ale wiesz, co zrobił? – Juliette pokręciła przecząco głową. – Otóż, moja droga, ten aniołek, którego chcesz szukać, jest odpowiedzialny za cały ten burdel, który nas spotyka. – tu Dean uniósł ręce ku górze, wskazując na całą okolicę. – To on wpuścił Lucyfera do Edenu. To przez niego ludzkość została, że tak to ujmę, „splugawiona".

Juliette po usłyszeniu tego przez dłuższą chwilę milczała. Dean z satysfakcją przyglądał się jej zamyślonej minie, gdy dziewczyna analizowała to, co właśnie usłyszała.

\- Aha. – powiedziała w końcu Juliette, mrugając intensywnie powiekami. – Aha. No cóż… trudno się mówi. – Po jej słowach to Dean zamrugał powiekami, kompletnie zdezorientowany.

\- Co?

\- No to przecież nie on spierdzielił ludzkość, czyż nie? – odparła Juliette. – To wszystko wina Lucyfera.

\- Tak… Lucyfera, którego do Edenu wpuścił _Gadreel_. Czy ty w ogóle mnie słuchałaś?!

\- Jasno i wyraźnie, jak Radio Wolna Europa. – odpowiedziała dziewczyna z przekąsem, wykrzywiając niezbyt pełne, pomalowane błyszczykiem w brzoskwiniowym odcieniu usta.

Nagle Juliette zamarła, wpatrując się pustym wzrokiem w przestrzeń. Sam i Dean aż za dobrze znali to spojrzenie; oznaczało ono, że dziewczyna właśnie doświadcza kolejnej wizji.

\- Zabierzcie mnie do swojego bunkra. – powiedziała Juliette, gdy tylko wizja się skończyła. Dean i Sam wymienili się zaskoczonymi spojrzeniami.

\- Skąd wiesz o…? – zaczął niepewnie Sam, uważnie przyglądając się Juliette.

\- Na litość Boską, Sammy, posiadam dar przewidywania przyszłości! – żachnęła się dziewczyna, tracąc już powoli cierpliwość do pary braci. – O tym waszym bunkrze wiem już od ponad pół roku, jak nie lepiej.

\- A co zobaczyłaś w swojej wizji? – dociekał dalej Sam.

Juliette westchnęła przeciągle, wznosząc wzrok ku górze w geście zamyślenia i lekkiego znużenia.

\- Tam muszę się udać, jeśli chcę spotkać tego całego Gadreela. Tylko tyle wiem. – dodała, gdy Dean już chciał dopytywać ją dalej. – Moje wizje nie pokazują mi jasnych, dokładnych obrazów, Dean. Otrzymuję szczątki informacji, które potem łączę w jedną, spójną całość. – Juliette przestąpiła z nogi na nogę, zerkając wyczekująco po trójce mężczyzn. – No i? Zabierzecie mnie do tego bunkra czy nie?

Dean westchnął przeciągle, spoglądając na Juliette z mieszaniną poirytowania i zrezygnowania.

\- Jedź za nami. – powiedział w końcu, odwracając się na pięcie i kierując się w stronę swojego samochodu. – Im szybciej dowiemy się, na co ci jest potrzebny ten cholerny Gadreel, tym lepiej.

* * *

**Trzecie nowe opowiadanie dzisiaj... ale po prostu nie mogłam się powstrzymać. Gdy przejdę wreszcie tę nieszczęsną sesję, latanie z kartą obiegową i obronę (i przede wszystkim napisanie) pracy, wtedy wszystko się unormuje. W międzyczasie będę starała się aktualizować nieskończone opowiadania w miarę swoich możliwości.**

**Co do tego opowiadania: obecnie jestem na etapie pisania trzeciego rozdziału. Z całą pewnością pojawi się też prequel do tego opowiadania zatytułowany "Deux Ex Machina: Witch Hunt", w którym będzie wyjaśnione, jak Juliette poznała Deana i Sama, etc. Ów prequel ma już skończone streszczenie, i będzie sobie liczył zaledwie siedem rozdziałów. Jest też w planach jeszcze drugi, prawdopodobnie równie krótki prequel, w którym będzie z kolei wyjaśnione, jak już po spotkaniu Winchesterów Juliette uczyła się interpretować swoje wizje, itd. Na razie nie podam tytułu tego drugiego prequelu, z racji że już na chwilę obecną wiem, że zawarte w nim będą spore spoilery co do przyszłych rozdziałów, które pojawią się w tym opowiadaniu. Pierwszy prequel pojawi się zatem wtedy, gdy tylko znajdę czas na napisanie go. Drugi natomiast pojawi się dopiero wtedy, gdy skończę pierwszy, a także gdy dojdę w głównym opowiadaniu do "tego" momentu, po którym nie trzeba będzie się już bać potencjalnych spoilerów.**

**To opowiadanie, jak łatwo można wywnioskować z okładki oraz streszczenia i podanego pairingu, będzie skupiało się na relacjach pomiędzy Juliette a Gadreelem. Będę starała się utrzymać wydarzenia możliwie jak najbliżej kanonu. Historia, jak się można domyślić, rozgrywa się od odcinka 9x22.**


	2. Nowe waśnie

**Zanim nie przejdziemy do rozdziału chciałam podziękować użytkownikowi Horpika za polubienie i śledzenie tego opowiadania, a także MaltWarrior za dodanie tego opowiadania do listy śledzonych fanfików.**

* * *

**Rozdział drugi: Nowe waśnie**

* * *

Juliette jechała cierpliwie za braćmi przez ponad godzinę. Przez większość drogi jechali pustą, szeroką autostradą, kierując się coraz bardziej i bardziej w stronę coraz większego odludzia. W końcu jednak skręcili w wąską, niepokrytą asfaltem dróżkę, którą dojechali po następnych piętnastu minutach do swojego celu.

Juliette widziała już ten bunkier w swoich wizjach. Nie mogła jednak nigdy z nich wywnioskować, gdzie dokładnie ów bunkier się znajduje. Dopiero niedawno, dzięki ostatnim wizjom, udało się jej skierować bliżej tego miejsca, tak aby ostatecznie, dzisiejszego wieczora, wpaść czystym przypadkiem na Deana i Sama.

Wiedziała, że prędzej czy później do tego dojdzie. Gdy żegnała się z nimi osiem lat temu, stojąc w progu domu Pameli Barnes, Juliette obiecała im, że jeszcze się kiedyś spotkają. Widziała to w jednej ze swoich wizji. Tyle że wtedy po prostu miała świadomość tego, że „kiedyś ich znów zobaczy". Wiedziała też, że pomoże im wtedy rozwiązać najtrudniejszą zagadkę, z jaką się będą na tamtą chwilę borykać.

Wtedy jeszcze nie wiedziała, co to będzie za zagadka. Odpowiedź na to pytanie przyszła pięć lat później, w 2011 roku, gdy w jednej z wizji zobaczyła siebie samą, stojącą naprzeciw wielkiego, zajmującego całą długość i szerokość ściany lustra, zadającą sobie jedno pytanie.

_Kim jest Bóg?_

Ta wizja nie mogła być jednak aż tak oczywiste. Juliette wiedziała o tym aż za dobrze. Wiedziała, że to pytanie zawiera drugie dno; że jest coś jeszcze, czego Juliette będzie musiała się dowiedzieć, aby w pełni rozwikłać tę zagadkę. Nawet teraz, w 2014 roku, pomimo tego, że Metatron okrzyknął siebie nowym Bogiem, to pytanie wciąż pozostawało bez jednoznacznej odpowiedzi.

_W sumie i tak nie jest mi dane samej się o tym dowiedzieć_. – pomyślała Juliette, kierując się za Samem, Deanem i Castielem do środka bunkra. _W pierwszej_ _wizji wyraźnie było zaznaczone, że mam im tylko pomóc w odkryciu tej prawdy. Nie mam być tą, która ją odkryje. A przynajmniej takowa informacja nie została mi ujawniona w żadnej z wizji._

Juliette rozsiadła się w jednym z głównych pomieszczeń niedaleko wejścia, pomiędzy wysokimi regałami przepełnionymi najróżniejszymi książkami, notatnikami, aktówkami i tym podobnymi. Wnętrze tego bunkra – a przynajmniej ta część – bardzo przypominało Juliette jakąś tajną, elitarną bibliotekę. No i, jakby nie patrzeć, w sumie tym właśnie ten bunkier również poniekąd był.

\- Co dokładnie widziałaś w swojej wizji? – spytał się Castiel, siadając naprzeciwko niej po drugiej stronie blatu stołu. – Jakie dokładnie obrazy otrzymałaś w swojej wizji?

\- Trudno to określić. – odparła Juliette. – Docierają do mnie zwykle jakieś pokręcone, dwuznaczne obrazy. W mojej wizji o upadku aniołów nie zobaczyłam ich dosłownego „upadku"; zamiast tego otrzymałam obrazki płonących obrazów aniołów, kruszących się posągów… coś w tym stylu. Parę ładnych lat zajęło mi dopracowanie analiz tych wizji. Niektóre z nich są tak niezrozumiałe i surrealistyczne, że dopiero po paru dniach dociera do mnie, czego miałam się z nich dowiedzieć.

\- Rozumiem. – Castiel przytaknął w zamyśleniu głową, zniżając wzrok do poziomu podłogi. – Czyli nie otrzymujesz bezpośrednich informacji o tym, co ma się stać?

\- Niestety, nie. – Juliette pokręciła głową, uśmiechając się gorzko. – Trochę szkoda, bo oszczędzałoby mi to wiele zachodu. Tak jak mówiłam, niektóre wizje naprawdę trudno zrozumieć. No, ale taki jest pewnie koszt posiadania takowej mocy. Masz ją, ale mimo to musisz ją w pełni rozumieć, jeśli chcesz ratować z jej pomocą świat. – tu Juliette uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Castiel niepewnie odpowiedział na jej wesoły uśmiech swoim małym, niepewnym uśmiechem, trwającym zaledwie z kilka sekund.

\- Mówiłaś, że znasz mnie ze swoich wizji… zgadza się? – Juliette przytaknęła pojedynczym skinieniem głowy. – Z… jakich dokładnie wizji mnie znasz?

\- Bezpośrednio widziałam cię tylko w jednej. – powiedziała dziewczyna. Przez moment śledziła wzrokiem Sama, który zniknął po chwili za jednymi z drzwi znajdujących się po jej prawej stronie. – W tej, w której stałeś się nowym Bogiem.

\- Och. – Castiel ponownie spuścił nisko wzrok. Nie powiedział już nic więcej. Juliette bez problemu domyśliła się, że tej fazy Castiel z pewnością przyjemnie nie wspomina; tym bardziej, że parę tygodni później jego ciało rozerwały na drobne kawałki Lewiatany.

Tak… Juliette dowiedziała się wielu ciekawych rzeczy dzięki swoim wizjom. Uniknęła dzięki nim bezpośredniego kontaktu z Lewiatanami, ataków demonów, czy też ostatnio spotkań z Metatronem, który najprawdopodobniej wiedział o jej istnieniu. Nauczyła się jednak przez te wszystkie lata nie oceniać ludzi po tym, co robią i jakie błędy popełniają. Widziała bowiem, że po jakimś czasie Castiel chciał poprawić swoje błędy. Że Lewiatany udało się ostatecznie pokonać. Że Castiel i Dean zdołali wrócić z Czyśćca. Juliette widziała w swoim życiu tyle samo zła, ile widziała dobra. Wiedziała zatem, że w prawie każdym tkwi ta mała, drobna cząstka dobra, którą można wydobyć na wierzch, jeśli tylko się odpowiednio postara.

To właśnie dlatego nie zamierzała porzucić tego nieznanego jej anioła, Gadreela. Dean, Sam i Castiel wydawali się być wobec niego wrogo nastawieni – i w sumie Juliette im się nie dziwiła. Z tego, co Dean jej pokrótce wyjaśnił, Gadreel współpracował teraz z Metatronem.

To miało się jednak już wkrótce zmienić. Juliette to wiedziała. Gadreel miał wkrótce ją spotkać, a wtedy miał on przejść na inną stronę.

Juliette była tak zamyślona, że nie usłyszała nawet, jak Castiel opuścił swoje miejsce przy stole. Nie słyszała też, jak odchodzi do Deana. Nie zwróciła też uwagi na to, jak Sam wyszedł w końcu z tego bocznego pomieszczenia. Powróciła do rzeczywistości dopiero wtedy, gdy Sam krzyknął głośno.

Dziewczyna podniosła powoli swoje spojrzenie, kierując je najpierw na Sama. Wydawał się czymś bardzo wystraszony. Dean i Castiel, którzy zjawili się w progu pomieszczenia zaraz potem, także nie wyglądali na zadowolonych.

A ona? Ona przeniosła swoje spojrzenie na drugą stronę pomieszczenia, gdzie stał wysoki, ciemny blondyn, którego Juliette nigdy jeszcze na oczy nie widziała.

Juliette zmarszczyła nieznacznie brwi, przyglądając mu się intensywnie. Uniosła się powoli na krześle, wstając z niego i przesuwając się na drugą stronę stołu, nieco bliżej owego nieznajomego. Coś podpowiadało jej, że nie jest on wrogiem – a przynajmniej że nie ma on wobec nich złych zamiarów.

\- Nie przyszedłem tu walczyć. – powiedział, robiąc kilka kroków wprzód i unosząc dłonie w pojednywanym geście. – Myślałem o tym, co powiedziałeś. – Mężczyzna kontynuował swoją wypowiedź, patrząc się w stronę Castiela. – Miałeś rację. Metatron… on… – Juliette z coraz większą ciekawością słuchała tego, co nieznajomy miał do powiedzenia. Wzięła jeden krok do przodu, zbliżając się do niego o parę centymetrów. – Coś musi zostać zrobione!

Mężczyzna nie zdawał sobie chyba jeszcze sprawy z tego, że Juliette go obserwuje. Całą swoją uwagę skupił na trzech mężczyznach znajdujących się przed nim.

\- A dlaczego mielibyśmy ci zaufać, co? – spytał się Sam, obserwując mężczyznę z mieszaniną obrzydzenia i nienawiści.

_Kim on jest?_ – zastanawiała się Juliette, obserwując go uważnie. – _Co takiego im zrobił, że tak go nienawidzą?_

\- Ponieważ mogę go wam wydać. Wiem, gdzie jest Metatron. Wiem wszystko. – odpowiedział mężczyzna. Juliette nagle domyśliła się, kim był ten człowiek.

_To Gadreel. To musi być Gadreel. Nie ma innej opcji. To musi być on._

Od tej pory Juliette obserwowała mężczyznę jeszcze intensywniej. Stanęła bliżej ściany, przesuwając się tak, że wreszcie znalazła się w polu widzenia nowo przybyłego. Anioł zerknął na nią przez krótką chwilę, nim nie odwrócił się ponownie w stronę Castiela.

\- Wiem, że ci zamachowcy… oni… – Gadreel zawahał się przez krótką chwilę. Juliette przez cały ten czas nie spuszczała z niego swojego spojrzenia. – To byli jego agenci, nie twoi. – Juliette na moment przeniosła spojrzenie na Sama, a następnie na Castiela i Deana. Bracia nie wydawali się być tym faktem zaskoczeni. Ciekawiła ich raczej reakcja Castiela na tą wiadomość.

\- Nie chcecie mi zaufać. Rozumiem to. – anioł ciągnął swoją wypowiedź dalej. – Ja… popełniłem błędy. Ale czy wy nie? – Gadreel odwrócił się od Sama w stronę Deana i Castiela. – Czy my wszyscy nie popełniliśmy kiedyś jakichś błędów?

Juliette słuchała go z zapartym tchem. Wiedziała już, czego dopuścił się ten anioł. Wiedziała już, że zabił on Kevina, przyjaciela Winchesterów. Wiedziała też jednak, że ta istota była jedną z najbardziej niezrozumianych istot we Wszechświecie. I że z całą pewnością zasługiwała na drugą szansę.

Prawa dłoń Juliette mimowolnie powędrowała ku nasadzie jej szyi, gdy dziewczyna z trudem powstrzymała głośne westchnięcie. Mogła teraz tylko przyglądać się temu aniołowi, jak próbuje on przekonać do siebie tych, z którymi do niedawna walczył.

\- Przynajmniej dajcie mi szansę. – powiedział nagle Gadreel. Juliette udało się w końcu złapać wzrok Sama. Rzuciła mu znaczące spojrzenie, aby udzielił Gadreelowi pozytywną odpowiedź. Sam jednak pokręcił nieznacznie głową, dając jej znak, że to nie od niego zależy, jak postąpią z aniołem. Zaraz potem przeniósł jednak swoje spojrzenie na Deana, patrząc się na niego wymownie.

Juliette śledziła ich uważnie, z niecierpliwością czekając, co postanowią. Przyglądała się, jak Dean unosi znacząco brwi, a następnie przenosi wzrok z powrotem na Gadreela. Obserwowała go w napięciu, jak ten powoli zaczyna schodzić ze stopni w stronę anioła, który cierpliwie czekał w miejscu.

Dean stanął naprzeciw Gadreela, a następnie wyciągnął ku niemu lewą dłoń. Juliette odetchnęła z ulgą widząc, że być może wszystko jednak pójdzie zgodnie z planem. Jakby nie patrzeć, ten anioł miał wkrótce połączyć z nią swoje siły.

Ale potem nadeszła kolejna wizja.

Trwała zaledwie ułamek sekundy, ale i tak Juliette od razu wyłapała z niej to, co najważniejsze.

Zobaczyła w niej samą siebie, stojącą naprzeciw swojego własnego sobowtóra. Nagle jakaś niewidzialna siła pchnęła ją nożem, ale nie zaczęła krwawić – zamiast niej ranna została jej „kopia".

Tyle jej wystarczyło. Już wszystko wiedziała. Wiedziała, co to oznacza. I co musi zrobić, aby do tego nie dopuścić.

Juliette ruszyła z miejsca w tej samej chwili, gdy Dean wyciągnął schowane pod kurtką, za paskiem Pierwsze Ostrze. Ramię zostało już wprowadzone w ruch przez swojego właściciela, i nie było jak go zatrzymać.

Juliette wbiegła pomiędzy nich, wyciągając jednocześnie ręce przed siebie, aby pochwycić ramię Deana. Nie zdołała jednak tego zrobić; zamiast tego ostrze przesunęło się po jej lewej łopatce i części ramienia, zagłębiając się na kilka centymetrów w jej skórze.

Sam i Castiel znaleźli się przy nich momentalnie. Sam jako pierwszy odciągnął Deana w tył, tak aby nie zamachnął się Pierwszym Ostrzem po raz kolejny. Zaraz potem dołączył do niego Castiel, gdy jasnym stało się, że Dean jest zbyt silny dla Sama.

Juliette tymczasem zatoczyła się w tył, niemalże upadając na podłogę. Z jej rany obficie wylewała się krew. Dziewczyna nie upadła tylko dlatego, bo w ostatniej chwili stojący za nią anioł złapał ją, przytrzymując w pozycji stojącej.

\- Gadreel! – zawołał Castiel, wciąż próbując utrzymać Deana w ryzach. – Zabierz ją stąd!

Juliette na tym etapie już ledwie kontaktowała. Tracona krew oraz szok po tym, przez co właśnie przeszła spowodowały, że dziewczyna poczuła się nagle wyjątkowo słabo. Jej powieki zadrgały, gdy opadła w dół ponownie.

Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką zanotowała, były kolejne krzyki Castiela. Zaraz potem poczuła, jak zostaje podniesiona do góry.

Dosłownie sekundę później straciła przytomność.


	3. Niewdzięczna rola

**Rozdział trzeci: Niewdzięczna rola**

* * *

Juliette nie chciała otwierać oczu. Wiedziała, że jeśli to zrobi, to z pewnością pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zobaczy, będzie siedzący obok niej Sam, przyglądający się jej oskarżycielskim wzrokiem.

Wiedziała, że postąpiła pochopnie i nieracjonalnie. Wiedziała, że jej czyn był impulsywny i nieodpowiedzialny. Wiedziała, że mogła przez to zginąć.

Ale nie mogła przecież dać _jemu_ umrzeć. Zrujnowałoby to wszystko, co nastąpiłoby po ich spotkaniu. Nie wiedziała co prawda jeszcze, co los dla nich przygotował, ale wiedziała jedno: z przyszłością nie powinno się igrać. I skoro Gadreel miał odegrać ważną część w jej przyszłości, to nie mogło mu się nic stać.

Z ciężkim westchnieniem Juliette otworzyła oczy. Obróciła głowę nieznacznie w bok, w stronę rosłej sylwetki mężczyzny siedzącego na krześle obok jej łóżka. Już otwierała usta, aby przeprosić Sama za to, co zrobiła, gdy nagle uświadomiła sobie, że to nie jest Sam.

To był ten anioł. Gadreel.

Juliette zmarszczyła brwi, unosząc się nieznacznie na poduszkach. Mimowolnie syknęła cicho, gdy poczuła przenikliwy ból w łopatce.

\- Powinnaś leżeć. – powiedział anioł, wstając momentalnie z krzesła i siadając obok niej. Z wahaniem położył dłoń na jej prawym barku, zmuszając ją do położenia się z powrotem na materacu. – Castiel niedługo tu przybędzie. Tylko skończy się zajmować Deanem.

\- Dam sobie radę. – odparła Juliette, krzywiąc się nieznacznie, gdy zabandażowane ramię rozbolało ją ponownie. – Wychodziłam cało z gorszych sytuacji niż ta.

Oczy anioła zwęziły się nieznacznie, gdy utkwił swoje spojrzenie w młodej czarodziejce.

\- Dlaczego to zrobiłaś? – spytał się, siadając prosto na krawędzi łóżka.

\- Dlaczego zrobiłam co? – Juliette była wciąż półprzytomna. Ramię bolało ją jak jasny gwint.

\- Dlaczego mnie osłoniłaś własnym ciałem? – Juliette uniosła swoje brązowe oczy, napotykając niebiesko-szare oczy anioła. Wydawał się kompletnie zdezorientowany całą tą sytuacją. – Dlaczego mnie ocaliłaś? Nie wiesz, czego się dopuściłem. Nie wiesz, kim jestem. Nie wiesz, jak wiele mam na sumieniu.

\- Uwaga, bo jesteś jedynym, który popełnił w przeszłości błędy. – mruknęła Juliette, odwracając wzrok od osoby Gadreela. – Ja w wieku szesnastu lat dałam wskazówki swojemu sabatowi, które pozwoliły im wymordować ponad tysiąc mieszkańców pewnej wioski.

Jej słowa podziałały. Gadreel zamilkł na moment, zastanawiając się nad czymś intensywnie.

Nagle drzwi od pokoju otworzyły się na oścież. Juliette instynktownie podniosła wzrok, wpatrując się szeroko otwartymi oczami w intruza, którym okazał się być Sam.

\- Jak się czujesz? – spytał się młody mężczyzna, podchodząc do Juliette. Gadreel momentalnie wstał i odsunął się na bok, robiąc miejsce dla Sama.

Juliette niechętnie przeniosła swoją uwagę z anioła na łowcę. W tej istocie było coś dziwnego, coś… tragicznego wręcz. Juliette mogła wręcz wyczuć to w jego aurze. Każde spojrzenie, które posyłał, każda mina, jaką wykonywał… to wszystko nakładało się na obraz jego wewnętrznego cierpienia, którego na chwilę obecną Juliette nie mogła jeszcze pojąć. Nie znała przecież całej jego historii. Nie wiedziała dokładnie, co takiego zrobił poza faktem, że najwyraźniej był on aniołem, który wpuścił Lucyfera do Raju, a także że był on osobą odpowiedzialną za śmierć Kevina, przyjaciela Winchesterów i proroka.

\- Jakoś przeżyję. – Juliette uśmiechnęła się słabo, unikając jednak co chwila spojrzenia Sama. – Wiem, Sam… to, co zrobiłam, było kompletnie głupie i szalone. Powinnam po prostu was ostrzec, co Dean zamierza zrobić. Powinnam…

\- Gdybyś to zrobiła, nie mielibyśmy czasu zareagować. – odparł Sam, przerywając jej wpół słowa. Juliette zamarła, wpatrując się w mężczyznę z zaskoczeniem i niedowierzaniem. Gdy zerknęła szybko na Gadreela zobaczyła, że i on jest zaskoczony słowami łowcy. – A poza tym on nie miał dzisiaj zginąć… sama tak nam mówiłaś. Zobaczyłaś w swojej wizji, co Dean planuje… i postanowiłaś podjąć odpowiednie działania.

\- Wizji? W jakiej wizji? – spytał się nagle anioł, robiąc dwa kroki w ich stronę. Zatrzymał się jednak, dostrzegając nieufne spojrzenie Sama.

\- Sam, na litość Boską… – syknęła Juliette, tracąc już powoli cierpliwość. – Przecież powiedział wam wszystko. Wyjawił, że to Metatron zaaranżował tych zamachowców. Że chce być po waszej stronie. Czy tak ciężko jest wam dać mu drugą szansę? – Po minach zarówno Sama, jak i Gadreela Juliette szybko domyśliła się, że jej słowa były dla nich zaskoczeniem. Sam subiektywnie uważał Gadreela za zagrożenie, więc usłyszenie czegoś takiego było dla niego niemałym szokiem. Gadreel z kolei nie spodziewał się _w ogóle_ usłyszeć takich słów od kogokolwiek. Przez lata próbował przekonać do zaoferowania mu drugiej szansy swoich braci i siostry, ale bez większego skutku. A tymczasem pojawia się znikąd czarownica z niewyjaśnionymi wizjami na jego temat, która ot tak sugeruje, że powinno mu się wybaczyć błędy przeszłości.

Widząc zbolałe, niedowierzające spojrzenie anioła Juliette poczuła dziwne, niemiłe kłucie w klatce piersiowej. Nigdy jeszcze nie widziała takiego smutku i rozdarcia u drugiej żywej istoty – a w ciągu dwudziestu sześciu lat swojego życia doświadczyła już wielu nieciekawych sytuacji.

\- Jesteś zatem… wieszczką? – spytał się Gadreel, starając się zachować możliwie jak najbardziej neutralny wyraz twarzy. Juliette zdołała go już jednak przejrzeć na wskroś. Mógł zatem udawać, ile mu się żywnie podobało; i tak już wszystko wiedziała. A przynajmniej prawie wszystko. Reszty o tym aniele dowie się zapewne w ciągu następnych kilku dni, znając Deana i Sama.

\- Wieszczką i czarodziejką. – odparła Juliette, wzdychając przeciągle. Niepewnie podniosła się do pozycji siedzącej, nie przyjmując jednak pomocy od Sama, gdy ten nachylił się ku niej, aby ją przytrzymać. Obróciła się jednak ku niemu po chwili, spoglądając na niego niewinnie i z lekkim rozbawieniem. – Słońce, nie chcę się narzucać czy coś… ale ja wciąż krwawię. Mniej niż wcześniej, ale jednak nadal krwawię. Przydałoby się mnie chyba opatrzyć.

\- Ach tak, jasne. – zawołał Sam, wstając na równe nogi. Już miał biec po podręczną apteczkę, jaką trzymali w jednym z głównych pomieszczeń bunkra, ale w tej samej chwili Gadreel postanowił wreszcie podjąć jakieś działania. Bez słowa wyjaśnienia skierował się on w stronę Juliette. Sam już chciał zastąpić mu drogę, ale czarodziejka powstrzymała go jednym gestem.

\- Daj mu szansę, Sam. Na pewno nie chce mi zrobić nic złego. – powiedziała Juliette, nie spuszczając wzroku z osoby Gadreela. Anioł usiadł obok niej, również nie odrywając od niej swojego spojrzenia. Przez cały ten czas milczał, gdy uniósł dłoń i dotknął dwoma palcami czoła Juliette.

Przez krótką chwilę nic się nie stało. Juliette nawet nic nie poczuła. Wiedziała jednak, co Gadreel właśnie dla niej zrobił.

Wyleczył ją.

Po ranie w ogóle nie było śladu – nawet najmniejszej blizny. Zupełnie jakby ten „incydent" z Deanem nigdy nie miał miejsca.

Juliette niepewnie dotknęła miejsca, w którym jeszcze przed chwilą znajdowała się głęboka na dobre półtora centymetra rana. Mały uśmiech instynktownie pojawił się na jej ustach, gdy w chwilę później przeniosła spojrzenie z powrotem na Gadreela.

\- Dziękuję. – powiedziała cichym półszeptem. Gadreel skinął tylko głową, jakby w ten sposób odpowiadając jej „nie ma za co".

Dopiero po jakimś czasie zdecydowała się w końcu przenieść spojrzenie na Sama. Domyślała się, co zobaczy na jego twarzy: dziką mieszankę zdziwienia, obrzydzenia, niedowierzania i zawodu. I nie myliła się. Sam przyglądał się Gadreelowi tak, jakby ten przed chwilą wcale jej nie uzdrowił, ale zrobił coś kompletnie odwrotnego – przemienił ją w jakąś ohydną kreaturę albo brutalnie pozbawił dolnych kończyn.

\- Co z Deanem? – spytała się szybko Juliette, chcąc odciągnąć myśli Sama od osoby Gadreela. – Uspokoił się choć trochę?

\- Wciąż jest bez zmian. – Sam westchnął przeciągle, z trudem powstrzymując się od wywrócenia oczami. – Musieliśmy go przypiąć łańcuchami w celi dla demonów, bo normalnie nie dało się go uspokoić. On nie jest sobą, Juliette. – dodał nagle Sam. – Nie wiedział, co robi.

\- Och, uwierz mi, Sam… Dean bardzo dobrze wiedział, co robi. – Juliette parsknęła gorzkim śmiechem. – Owszem, to Pierwsze Ostrze przez niego przemawia, ale da się ten wpływ kontrolować.

\- Pierwsze Ostrze? – odezwał się Gadreel, przypominając tym Juliette o swojej obecności. – To tym Dean chciał mnie zranić?

\- Dokładnie tym. – Juliette dotknęła niepewnie dłonią miejsca, w którym do niedawna znajdowała się rana po owym Ostrzu. – Ostrzem, które każdego może zmienić w opętanego żądzą mordu psychola.

Sam westchnął przeciągle, rzucając Juliette karcące spojrzenie.

\- Juliette, nie przesadzasz? „Opętany żądzą mordu psychol"?

\- Och, błagam, Sam. – Juliette prychnęła, śmiejąc się gorzko. – Niedługo jedyne, co Dean będzie z siebie wydawał, to warki i syczenia. Równie dobrze już teraz mógłbyś pożyczyć od Crowleya piekielnego ogara. Na jedno by wyszło.

\- Juliette…

\- Żadne „Juliette". – przerwała Samowi dziewczyna stanowczym głosem. – Takie są fakty. Gdybyście się pofatygowali i poczytali o tym w tych swoich przemądrych księgach, jakie tu macie, to byście wiedzieli, że niepohamowana żądza mordu jest właśnie jednym ze skutków używania Pierwszego Ostrza.

\- A ty w takim razie skąd to wiesz? – spytał się Sam, krzyżując ręce na piersi. Juliette westchnęła ciężko, wznosząc na moment spojrzenie ku górze.

\- Wizje, Sam. Wizje. – powiedziała dziewczyna, wykonując rękoma kilka nic nie znaczących gestów, aby nakreślić wagę tego, co mówi. – Zrobiłam się w tym naprawdę dobra przez te lata, gdy was przy mnie nie było.

\- Jak? – dociekał dalej Sam.

\- Miałam dobrych nauczycieli, Sam. Bardzo dobrych. I takich, którzy preferują, aby ich tożsamość pozostała dla was zagadką. – dodała, gdy Sam już chciał zadać kolejne pytanie. – Wszystko w swoim czasie, Sam. Dowiesz się wszystkiego, ale w swoim czasie. Teraz naszymi priorytetami są Dean oraz to, żeby powstrzymać Metatrona przed rozwaleniem w pył rasy ludzkiej.

Sam milczał przez dłuższą chwilę, zastanawiając się nad słowami Juliette. W końcu doszedł jednak do wniosku, że dziewczyna miała rację; Dean i pokonanie Metatrona to były dwie rzeczy, na jakich powinni się skupić.

\- Niech ci będzie. – powiedział młody mężczyzna, wstając i kierując się powoli ku wyjściu. Zatrzymał się jednak tuż przed drzwiami, a następnie odwrócił w stronę wciąż przebywającego w pomieszczeniu anioła. – Ale ten tutaj idzie ze mną.

\- W żadnym wypadku. – Juliette pokręciła intensywnie głową na boki, aż zwichrzyła sobie nieco włosy. – On ma tu zostać. Rozkazy z góry. – dopowiedziała, gdy Sam znowu chciał jej przerwać. – Zobaczyłam to w moich wizjach. On ma ze mną zostać i mnie pilnować. Taka jest jego rola.

\- Naprawdę? – zdziwił się Gadreel. Juliette pokiwała energicznie głową, uśmiechając się szeroko.

\- Aha. – powiedziała, nie przestając się uśmiechać. – Dlatego wróciłam do Deana i Sama; bo ty miałeś się u nich zjawić. Nasze drogi miały się skrzyżować właśnie dzięki nim.

\- I co mam robić? Być twoim strażnikiem? – Gadreel nie był chyba do końca przekonany co do tego „nowego zadania".

\- Poniekąd. – odparła enigmatycznie dziewczyna. – Czasem ty mnie ochronisz, czasem ja ciebie… taki szalony krąg wymiany przysług.

\- Juliette… czy nie wspominałaś nam wtedy na parkingu, że otrzymujesz tylko cząstki informacji podczas swoich wizji? – spytał się Sam.

\- Owszem. – przyznała Juliette. – Ale o tym, że Gadreel i ja się spotkamy, wiedziałam już od dawna. A niektóre wizje są na tyle proste, że sama dochodzę do tego, co zwiastują. Mówiłam ci przecież; zrobiłam się naprawdę dobra w ich odczytywaniu. – Juliette zamarła nagle. Nadeszła następna wizja. – Cholera… Sam, leć do Deana. Natychmiast.

\- Co? Co się dzieje? – Juliette podniosła na mężczyznę spojrzenie swoich dużych, brązowych oczu. Sam bez trudu zobaczył w nich czyste przerażenie.

\- Dean zaraz sprowadzi tu Crowleya.


	4. Król ciemności

**Rozdział czwarty: Król ciemności**

* * *

Juliette syknęła przeciągle, opierając się o ścianę.

\- Dam sobie radę, Sam. – jęknęła, biorąc jeden niepewny krok do przodu. – Leć. Powstrzymaj Deana przed popełnieniem jednej z największych głupot swojego życia. Jak tylko to rozchodzę, to do was dołączę.

\- Powinnaś dalej leżeć, Juliette. – powiedział Sam. Zerknął niepewnie na Gadreela, jak gdyby w tej chwili desperacko szukał oparcia w aniele. Skoro Juliette nie słucha go, to może posłucha rady Gadreela. W końcu to głównie z jego powodu tu przyjechała.

\- Sam ma rację. – anioł podszedł niepewnie do Juliette, po czym położył delikatnie dłoń na jej ramieniu. – Naprawdę powinnaś jeszcze trochę odpocząć. Rana się zagoiła, ale twoje siły witalne jeszcze się nie zregenerowały. Sam na pewno da sobie ze wszystkim radę.

\- Tu nie chodzi tylko o Sama. – odpowiedziała automatycznie Juliette. – Chodzi tu też o Crowleya. Wie coś o tym Ostrzu… coś, co mi ciągle umyka. Chcę się dowiedzieć, co przed nami kryje. Wiem, że ma to związek z Deanem. I że jest to coś bardzo ważnego.

\- Wyciągnę z niego te informacje. – zapewnił ją Sam. Dłoń już miał położoną na klamce. Gotów był wyjść z tego pokoju w każdej chwili. Czekał tylko na moment, gdy uda się w końcu przekonać Juliette, aby tu jednak została. – Dam sobie z tym radę, naprawdę. Nie musisz być przy tym obecna. Gadreel się tobą zaopiekuje w tym czasie.

\- A ja ci mówię, że muszę tam być. – Juliette nie dawała za wygraną. – Tak jak ci mówiłam, Sam… leć i powstrzymaj Deana przed ucieczką stąd i zawarciem współpracy z Crowleyem. Ja za jakiś czas do ciebie dołączę.

Sam wiedział, że nie ma z nią sensu dalej dyskutować. Juliette była uparta i jak już postawiła na czymś, to za nic nie dało się jej od tego odciągnąć. Dlatego też wyszedł w końcu z pokoju, uprzednio nachylając się w stronę Gadreela i nakazując mu, aby pilnował dziewczynę na każdym kroku. Nawet włos miał jej z głowy nie spaść, bo w przeciwnym razie anioł gorzko tego pożałuje.

\- On ma rację. – powtórzył Gadreel nieco cichszym głosem. – Nie powinnaś się teraz przemęczać.

\- Dam sobie radę. – wycedziła Juliette przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Muszę poznać Crowleya. Po prostu muszę. On coś wie. Coś, co przede mną ukrywa. I chcę to odkryć. To może ocalić życie Deana.

Anioł nie sprzeczał się dalej z nią. Przepuścił ją posłusznie, tak żeby mogła udać się za Deanem. Szedł jednak za nią, pilnując ją i upewniając się dzięki temu, że dziewczynie nic się nie stanie.

Nagle Juliette się gwałtownie zatrzymała. Złapała się za głowę, jęcząc cicho, po czym osunęła się na przeciwległą ścianę. Gadreel od razu znalazł się przy niej i przytrzymał ją, tak aby dziewczyna nie upadła.

\- Przeklęty demon. – syknęła Juliette, zaciskając z bólu powieki. – Deana już tu nie ma. Wykiwał Sama i uciekł z Crowleyem. Nie ma sensu iść dalej. Sam za moment tu przybiegnie. – dziewczyna walnęła z całej siły pięścią w ścianę, aż huknęło. – Jasna cholera! – zaklęła, zaciskając ze złości zęby. – Kompletny debil. Zawierać pakt z tym świrem… co on sobie myślał? Że Crowley mu pomoże zrozumieć piętno Kaina? Że go wyleczy z tej żądzy mordu? On go tylko wykorzysta. Idiota powinien sobie z tego doskonale zdawać sprawę, a nie uciekać z nim jak jakaś niezdecydowana panna młoda.

Gadreel w milczeniu przysłuchiwał się wywodom Juliette. Zmarszczył nieznacznie brwi, gdy usłyszał, jak dziewczyna wspomina „piętno Kaina".

\- Dean otrzymał piętno Kaina? – spytał się jej, gdy Juliette już nieco ochłonęła. – Kiedy?

\- Jakiś czas temu. – odpowiedziała po chwili Juliette. – Crowley był przy tym obecny. To on zaprowadził go do Kaina. I to on też odnalazł dla Deana Pierwsze Ostrze. Oryginalnie miał przy jego pomocy zabić Abaddon. Zrobił to, fakt, ale zbzikował od tego. Sam zresztą widziałeś. – tu dziewczyna wskazała na miejsce, w którym do niedawno znajdowała się rana zadana przez Deana. – Trzeba go powstrzymać i jakimś cudem uzdrowić.

\- Jak to zrobimy? – Gadreel był szczerze ciekawy tego, co ta dziewczyna jeszcze wiedziała. Z tego, co się o niej dowiedział z rozmowy Sama i Castiela, była kiedyś czarownicą i należała do sabatu. Wybrała jednak stronę Deana i Sama i wydała im swój sabat. Tamci z kolei chcieli ją za to zabić, ale bracia zdołali ją ocalić. Potem ich drogi się rozeszły, gdy Juliette zdecydowała się zostać na trochę ze wspólną znajomą Deana i Sama, niejaką Palomą.

A teraz wróciła. Ale nie z ich powodu – przez cały czas dziewczynie chodziło wyłącznie o Gadreela. I anioł kompletnie nie mógł pojąć, dlaczego ktoś – nawet człowiek – mógłby chcieć mu w czymkolwiek pomóc. Był przecież zdrajcą i niszczycielem rasy ludzkiej. To z jego winy Lucyfer skaził ludzkość. Nikt nie powinien się o niego troszczyć. Nie zasługiwał na takie traktowanie, mimo iż w głębi serca pragnął go bardziej, niż czegokolwiek innego.

\- Jeszcze nie wiem. – przyznała dziewczyna. – Ale niedługo coś wymyślę. Muszę tylko… och, Sam. – wyszeptała nagle Juliette, gdy po drugiej stronie korytarza pojawił się młodszy z braci. – Tak mi przykro, Sam. Za późno wyłapałam to w swoich wizjach. Naprawdę tak mi…

\- Nie musisz za nic przepraszać. – odpowiedział Sam. Pomógł dziewczynie stanąć na równe nogi, a następnie ostrożnie zaprowadził ją do głównego pokoju bunkra. Gadreel przez cały ten czas szedł za nimi, nie odzywając się nawet słowem. – To moja wina. Powinienem przewidzieć, że Dean coś takiego zrobi. Był zdesperowany. Wiedziałem o tym, ale nic z tym nie zrobiłem. A Crowley, jak zwykle, wykorzystał to przeciw nam.

\- Jeszcze możemy to obrócić na naszą korzyść. – powiedziała Juliette. – Musimy tylko obmyślić sensowny plan, aby odzyskać Deana, nim Crowley kompletnie nie przekabaci go na swoją stronę.

Sam zmarszczył brwi, słysząc te słowa.

\- Co to znaczy: „przekabacić go na swoją stronę"? Juliette… czy ty wiesz o czymś? Widziałaś coś w swoich wizjach?

Gadreel, który właśnie usiadł przy stole naprzeciwko dziewczyny, przyglądał się jej teraz uważnie. Widział wyraźnie po jej minie, że ta coś ukrywa przed Samem. Nie chciała mu tego zdradzić. Sam jednak tak się na nią patrzył, że nie miała w końcu innego wyjścia.

\- Niezupełnie. – przyznała w końcu Juliette, chcąc w ten sposób ominąć dalszego przepytywania. Sam spojrzał się jednak na nią hardo, nie dając za wygraną. – Sam, naprawdę nie jestem pewna tego, co widziałam. To wszystko było takie… niezrozumiałe. Kompletnie zamazane i nieczytelne.

\- Co widziałaś? – dociekał mężczyzna. Juliette westchnęła ciężko, przymykając na chwilę powieki. Zaraz potem jednak odpowiedziała na pytanie Sama.

\- Dean stanie po stronie Crowleya. – powiedziała. Sam wciągnął głośno powietrze przez usta, słysząc to. – Ale to nie jest pewne! – dodała szybko, widząc minę swojego przyjaciela. – Wciąż mamy szansę zmienić tę przyszłość. Dean poszukuje teraz kogoś, kto pomoże mu z brzemieniem znamienia Kaina. Crowley w tej chwili to jego najlepsza szansa… ale nie jedyna. Musimy po prostu znaleźć kogoś, kto wie o tym tyle samo, co ten demon. I musimy przekonać Deana, że istnieje inne wyjście z tej sytuacji, niż zmienienie się w chodzącą maszynę do zabijania wszystkiego, co ma dwie nogi i nie jest do końca człowiekiem.

\- A znasz kogoś takiego? – Juliette z wahaniem pokręciła przecząco głową. – Juliette, błagam cię… jeśli coś wiesz, co powiedz mi o tym. Tu chodzi o życie mojego brata!

\- Nie tylko życie twojego brata byłoby wtedy zagrożone! – wykrzyknęła nagle dziewczyna, tracąc nad sobą kontrolę. Sam zamarł, zaskoczony jej nagłym wybuchem. Nie spodziewał się po niej takiej reakcji. – Owszem, Sam, znam kogoś takiego. – dodała po chwili, gdy już nieco się uspokoiła. – Ale najpierw będę musiała się z tą osobą skontaktować. Muszę wiedzieć, czy ta osoba będzie się pisała na takiego rodzaju przedsięwzięcie. Wiele będzie ryzykowała, jeśli tu przyjedzie.

\- To jakiś demon rebeliant, czy co? – Na to pytanie Juliette już mu nie odpowiedziała. Sam postanowił zatem sobie odpuścić dalsze przepytywanie dziewczyny aż do czasu, gdy jej „kontakt" nie zdecyduje się im pomóc. – Dobra… to co mi jeszcze możesz powiedzieć na temat tej wizji o Deanie? Jak źle z nim było?

Juliette długo nie chciała odpowiadać na to pytanie. Nie miała jednak innego wyjścia. Widziała, że tego pytania Sam jej nie odpuści. Dostrzegła też, że odpowiedzią na to pytanie zainteresowany jest też Gadreel. Anioł wciąż milczał jak zaklęty, ale widać było po jego minie, że ta rozmowa bardzo go zainteresowała.

\- Bardzo źle. – odpowiedziała w końcu Juliette. – Nie jestem pewna, jak to się ostatecznie rozegra, Sam, ale… jeśli nie pomożemy Deanowi, to wkrótce skończy on jako jeden z _nich_.

\- „Jeden z nich"? Jeden z nich, czyli kto? – spytał się Sam. Juliette westchnęła przeciągle, nieco zirytowana tym, że Sam jeszcze niczego się domyślił po samym tonie jej głosu.

\- Jako demon. – powiedziała, obracając się jednocześnie przodem do Sama. Mężczyzna zbladł gwałtownie, gdy tylko sens tych słów dotarł do niego.

\- Żartujesz sobie. – wymamrotał po chwili, wciąż mocno zszokowany tym wszystkim.

Juliette ze smutkiem pokręciła głową.

\- Niestety, Sam, ale to właśnie widziałam w swojej wizji. – powiedziała. – To właśnie dlatego przyjechałam dopiero teraz. Jeszcze do ostatnich chwil liczyłam na to, że te wizje ulegną zmianie. Ale wciąż pojawia się ten sam obrazek. Widzę Deana, jak leży nieprzytomny. Crowley stoi nad nim, wyraźnie z czegoś zadowolony. A potem Dean otwiera oczy. I… i nie są już zielone. Są w całości czarne, zupełnie jak u demona. I… – W tej chwili głos Juliette się załamał, i dziewczyna zamilkła na moment, zamykając ściśle oczy.

\- I co, Juliette? Co jeszcze? – Tym razem pytania nie zadał Sam, ale Gadreel. Sam był zbyt przerażony wizją, jaką przedstawiła mu właśnie Juliette, aby o cokolwiek jeszcze się dopytywać. Już sam fakt przemiany Deana w demona był wystarczająco porażający.

Juliette wzięła dwa głębokie, rozedrgane oddechy, nim nie odpowiedziała na to pytanie.

\- I widziałam tam coś jeszcze. – powiedziała w końcu. – Jeśli Dean stanie się demonem, na co liczy Crowley, to nie tylko rozpocznie on istną krucjatę przeciwko wszelkiej maści nadprzyrodzonym istotom, bez względu na to, czy będą one dobre, czy złe. Stanie się on tak potężny, że w końcu rzuci wyzwanie Crowleyowi i odbierze mu tron. A gdy to się stanie… wtedy nastąpi prawdziwy koniec świata. I nic i nikt tego nie zdoła powstrzymać.

* * *

**Oj, długo nie mogłam wymyślić, co zawrzeć w tym rozdziale – ale w końcu dzisiaj podczas pisania wpadłam na ten pomysł z wizją Juliette na temat Deana, i postanowiłam ją zamieścić. Tak, wiem, że to z ****deczka**** zalatuje dramatyzmem, ale to wciąż jest „tylko wizja" – Juliette jest jasnowidzem, ale wizje przyszłości mają to do siebie, że nie muszą się spełnić. Na razie mamy zatem suspens pod postacią Deana – potencjalnego przyszłego króla Piekła, co jednak wcale nie musi się ziścić.**

**W jednym z następnych rozdziałów poznamy też w końcu „tego, który może pomóc Deanowi". Kim on jest – tego nie zdradzę. Jedyne, co mogę na temat tej osoby powiedzieć, to tylko to, że posiada ona wspólną przeszłość z Juliette.**


	5. Więź

**Rozdział piąty: Więź**

* * *

\- On musi mnie teraz nienawidzić jak jasna cholera. – mruknęła Juliette, obserwując Sama, jak ten łazi między regałami, próbując znaleźć coś – cokolwiek – na temat piętna Kaina i Pierwszego Ostrza oraz tego, czy używanie któregoś z nich może przemienić człowieka w demona. – Właśnie powiedziałam mu, że przeznaczeniem jego brata jest stać się demonem.

\- Z pewnością cię nie nienawidzi. – zapewnił ją Gadreel. Anioł wciąż nie opuścił Juliette. Nie zamierzał przestać jej pilnować nawet na moment. Ta dziewczyna ocaliła jego życie. Był jej to winien. Do tego jej osoba z każdą kolejną minutą interesowała go coraz bardziej. – Nie chciałaś go niepokoić. Ta wizja wcale nie musi się przecież spełnić. Sama to powiedziałaś.

Juliette posłała w tym momencie aniołowi pobłażliwe spojrzenie. Wykorzystała fakt, że Sam był zajęty przeszukiwaniem regałów kilkanaście metrów od nich, i nachyliła się w stronę Gadreela, tak aby być pewną, że Sam nie usłyszy ani słowa z tego, co miała do powiedzenia aniołowi.

\- Ty chyba się z Księżyca urwałeś, człowieku. – powiedziała, patrząc się Gadreelowi prosto w oczy. – Naprawdę sądzisz, że ta wizja się nie spełni? Crowley już zabrał Deana ze sobą. Jego przeznaczenie znajduje się już tak blisko, że nie jestem nawet pewna, czy możemy cokolwiek w tej kwestii zrobić. Wszystko zależy teraz od tego przeklętego demona i tego, co postanowi zrobić z Deanem i piętnem Kaina.

\- Sugerujesz, że Dean może naprawdę stać się demonem? – spytał się Gadreel. Juliette ze smutkiem pokiwała głową.

\- Prawdopodobieństwo tego jest bardzo wysokie. – przyznała. – I dlatego właśnie wysłałam już wiadomość do mojego człowieka. – dodała po chwili, wyciągając spod stołu telefon i pokazując go Gadreelowi. – Nie mogę czekać na to, aż Sam znajdzie coś w tych starych księgach. Mamy bardzo mało czasu, aby zmienić przyszłość. I jeszcze mniej czasu, aby przekonać Deana, żeby zawrócił z drogi, którą obrał.

\- Zależy ci na nim. – zauważył Gadreel. Nie mógł do końca tego zrozumieć, ale nie zamierzał kwestionować wyboru Juliette.

\- Oczywiście, że mi na nim zależy. – odparła szatynka. – To mój przyjaciel. Gdyby nie on i Sam, już bym nie żyła. Ocalili mnie przed śmiercią z rąk całego sabatu czarownic. Jestem im to winna.

\- Co się właściwie wtedy stało? – zapytał się Gadreel. Historia tej dziewczyny intrygowała go. Była czarownicą, ale nie wyczuwał w niej zbyt wiele magii. Jej cała moc polegała na jej darze jasnowidzenia. Nie była też naturalną czarodziejką; Gadreel już przy ich pierwszym spotkaniu wyczuł, że moc magiczna w tej dziewczynie została obudzona na siłę, i dlatego też nie była ona silna ani stabilna. Może i umiała czarować, ale z pochodzenia nie była czarownicą, ale człowiekiem.

\- Sabat, do którego należałam, dowiedział się, że przewidziałam ich zniszczenie. I że to ja będę za to odpowiedzialna. – Juliette nagle zaśmiała się gorzko. – Co lepsza, dowiedzieli się tego ode mnie samej. Jak ostatnia głupia wyjawiłam ich, co zobaczyłam w swojej wizji. A ci od razu uznali, że najwyższa pora mnie zaciukać, póki jeszcze ich nie zdradziłam.

\- A planowałaś to zrobić? – W tej chwili Juliette spojrzała się pobłażliwie na Gadreela.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. – odpowiedziała. – A przynajmniej nie byłam jeszcze na to w pełni zdecydowana. To ich nieufność wobec mnie i chęć zabicia jednego ze swoich spowodowała, że podjęłam w końcu stosowne działania, aby ocalić swoje życie.

Gadreel nie dopytywał się jej o nic więcej. Mógł być zamknięty przez te wszystkie milenia w niebiańskim więzieniu, ale był w stanie wyczuć, gdy ktoś nie chciał o czymś rozmawiać. Anioł podejrzewał, że zdobył tę umiejętność podświadomie od swojego naczynia.

\- Od jakiegoś czasu przepełnia mnie to dziwne uczucie. – powiedział nagle Gadreel. Juliette zmarszczyła nieznacznie brwi, przyglądając mu się z lekką dezorientacją. Cierpliwie czekała na dalszy ciąg jego wypowiedzi. Była ciekawa, co chciał jej przekazać. – Wszystko zaczęło się tego, gdy mnie uratowałaś. Od tamtej pory czuję… wydaje mi się, jakbyśmy się już znali. – Gadreel spojrzał się prosto w oczy Juliette. Dziewczyna z trudem wytrzymała to intensywne, przepełnione tuzinem emocji spojrzenie. – To dziwne, prawda? I niemożliwe.

\- Trudno mi to wyjaśnić. – przyznała Juliette, starając się zachować spokój. Wyznanie anioła dość mocno ją poruszyło i wprawiło w lekkie zakłopotanie. – Niektórzy już tak mają. Chociaż muszę przyznać, że jeszcze chyba nigdy nie słyszałam o przypadku, w którym anioł odczuwałby coś takiego. Zwykle dotyczy do wyłącznie ludzi.

\- Co takie uczucie dokładnie oznacza? Czy to coś poważnego? – Juliette uśmiechnęła się słabo, słysząc te pytania. Czuła się w tej chwili jak przedszkolanka, tłumacząca swojemu małemu podopiecznemu najprostsze rzeczy. Dla niej to było oczywiste, ale dla kogoś takiego jak Gadreel, zamkniętego niemalże od początku świata w niebiańskim więzieniu, takie rzeczy były kompletnie niezrozumiałe, chwilami wręcz frustrujące.

\- My, ludzie, wierzymy w to, że niektóre dusze odradzają się pod innymi postaciami. – zaczęła mu wyjaśniać najprościej, jak tylko potrafiła. – Niektóre dusze są sobie przeznaczone. I nie tylko pod względem romantycznym. – dodała szybko, widząc, że Gadreel szykuje się do zadania kolejnego pytania. – Dotyczy do też bliskich przyjaciół, członków rodziny… różnych relacji międzyludzkich. Gdy ktoś odczuwa coś takiego, tłumaczymy to wtedy tym, że zapewne znał tę drugą osobę w poprzednim życiu.

\- Ale ja nigdy cię nie poznałem. – zaprzeczył anioł. – A przynajmniej tak sądzę.

\- Kto wie, może w poprzednim życiu byłam jednym z pierwszych ludzi, jakich stworzył Bóg. Tych, których strzegłeś w Edenie. – odparła Juliette, uśmiechając się słabo.

\- I których zawiodłem. – dodał Gadreel. Spuścił przy tym nisko wzrok i wbił go w drewniany parkiet, uparcie unikając spojrzenia dziewczyny.

\- Hej… hej, to nieprawda. Wcale ich nie zawiodłeś. – Juliette ujęła delikatnie jego dłoń, zmuszając go tym, aby podniósł w końcu swoje spojrzenie na nią. – Lucyfer cię do tego zmusił. To był twój starszy brat, archanioł do tego, którego musieliście się słuchać. Nie mogłeś przecież wiedzieć, że zrobi coś takiego. Wśród twojej rasy nie istniały takie rzeczy jak wolna wola czy nieposłuszeństwo. Lucyfer był pierwszym, który tego dokonał. To musiał być dla was wszystkich szok. I żaden z aniołów nie powinien ciebie za to obwiniać. Nikt z nich nie dałby mu rady. Tylko Michał był do tego zdolny. Powinni docenić to, że przynajmniej próbowałeś go powstrzymać.

Gadreel był do reszty zdumiony tym, że ta młoda śmiertelniczka – czarownica do tego – tak uparcie stała po jego stronie. Wydawało się to wręcz nierealne. Chwilami aniołowi wydawało się, że to tylko sen, i że zaraz znów obudzi się w swojej celi, tuż przed tym, jak nie zabiorą go na kolejne tortury.

Ale, jeśli to był sen, to Gadreel nie chciał się z niego wybudzać. Nigdy. Nawet wątek z byciem manipulowanym przez Metatrona nie wydawał się taki zły, gdy kolejnym marzeniem sennym była wizja człowieka, który nie tylko w niego wierzył, ale i jeszcze wszystko mu wybaczył.

\- Cas wpadł na trop Deana. – Sam wparował do pokoju tak nagle, że Gadreel aż wzdrygnął się lekko, zaskoczony jego nagłym nadejściem. – Jedziesz, Juliette?

\- To oczywiste. – odparła Juliette. Szybko zerknęła na Gadreela, który nagle na powrót zmarkotniał. – Ale pod jednym warunkiem; zabieramy go ze sobą. – dodała, wskazując na siedzącego naprzeciwko niej anioła.

Sam uniósł brwi, mocno zaskoczony tą propozycją.

\- Żartujesz. – wybąkał w końcu.

\- Ani trochę. – odpowiedziała dziewczyna. – Pamiętaj o moich słowach, Sam. Tych z parkingu. – Sam nagle zamarł, wszystko łącząc w jedną całość. Zerknął szybko na Gadreela, który, zdezorientowany tą wymianą zdań, wodził spojrzeniem od niego do Juliette, i z powrotem.

\- Niech ci będzie. – powiedział w końcu Sam. – Ale będę go miał przez cały czas na oku. Jeden fałszywy ruch, i po nim.

\- Sama go będę pilnować. – odcięła się Juliette, przerywając gwałtownie Samowi. Gadreel rozszerzył nieznacznie oczy, zaskoczony gwałtownością dziewczyny i tym, że tak nagle zdecydowała się chronić przed łowcą. – To nie on jest zagrożeniem, Sam. Metatron nim jest. Uwierz mi choć ten jeden raz.

\- Dobrze. – odpowiedział Sam po chwili ciszy, jaka między nimi zapadła. – Ruszajmy już. Im szybciej tam dotrzemy, tym lepiej.

Juliette bez wahania ruszyła za mężczyzną. Zatrzymała się jednak nagle w połowie, po czym odwróciła się wyczekująco w stronę Gadreela, który wciąż siedział biernie przy stole.

\- No chodź. – zachęciła go, uśmiechając się go niego łagodnie. – Nie musisz się już nikogo i niczego bać. Dopilnuję, żeby nic ci się nie stało. – dziewczyna mrugnęła do niego, a jej uśmiech powiększył się nieznacznie. – Jestem przecież też czarownicą, pamiętasz?


End file.
